cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Telepathy Interface System
The Artificial Telepathy Interface System, or ATIS, is a common type of Norb Network technology that is utilized by all Norb frames. The product of thousands of years of research, development, and experience, the ATIS is the most-advanced brain-computer interface in the Known Galaxy. The multitude of technologies employed in their construction are a closely-guarded secret, with all advanced ATIS technology never leaving Norb space. Overview Unlike most brain-computer interfaces that seek to augment the user's capabilities by allowing them to recall information by focusing on an external device, the ATIS approaches the issue from the opposite direction. By utilizing the brain's own structure, immense amounts of information can be stored locally on the unused portions of a subject's wetware. This implementation results in the fastest response times of any form of computer technology in the Known Galaxy, as the brain and computer do not actually have to communicate with each other for many logical operations, while the nervous system does not have to introduce any additional delay waiting for the computer. The applications of this technology on non-Norbesii sapient lifeforms was only briefly tested in conjunction with the Verandi Empire. The resulting cyborgs possessed astounding mental capabilities, reflexes, and technological mastery, causing the nearly one-million cyborgs of the Technocrat War to require three billion Verandi soldiers to contain. On unintelligent lifeforms, however, who cannot actually process the information stored in their cells, this excess brainpower can be utilized without any noticeable performance decrease in the subject. Once the initial setup of the ATIS is complete, the implanted frame can live out the rest of its life with no hindrance, while its mind can be utilized as a supercomputer. History Proto-ATIS Devices Pre-ATIS BCI originated as a Norbesii technology that allowed users to automate their lives and reduce the amount of effort required to perform mental or physical tasks. Although the technology had been perfected for hundreds of thousands of years by the time of the Great Merge, it was designed specifically for use with Norbesii, and incompatible with unintelligence lifeforms. The final instruction issued by a Norbesii to the Network before their extinction was to research how to adapt the technologies of old to other forms of life. As a result, the newly-unshackled Primus Central Control Unite spent several hundred years perfecting genetic, chemical, agricultural, biomedical, and symbiotic technology to interface with specimens. ATIS The first "modern" ATIS was created on July 11th, 7528BC, and implanted onto an animal belonging to species #QUUXD21EMO - sometimes jokingly referred to as the Norbypus by humans due to its similar appearance to the Earth platypus. Over the following millennia, ATIS designs were expanded to incorporate alternative biochemistries as new worlds and species were assimilated by the Norb. This included ammonia, boron, and carbon-based lifeforms. Human ATIS During the 3160's, basic variants of ATIS were utilized by citizens of the Verandi Empire who resided on Prautes, so as to facilitate cultural exchange. Because it was required to be compatible with existing Verandi technology, the devices had little in common with the ATIS found in Frames. At its peak, nearly a million of these human-compatible ATIS devices were in service. Of these ATIS-equipped humans, 830,000 would initiate the Technocrat War. Over a period of four years, every single human-compatible ATIS was hunted down and destroyed by the Norb Network and Verandi Empire, with cyborgs having their components forcibly removed. As a result, all further commercial exchange of sapient-compatible ATIS was terminated. The Verandi Empire passed its own laws banning most forms of technological implants. Modern Era While the Norb Network continuously works to improve and expand upon its existing technologies for its own benefit, it has refused all requests to re-enter the sentient ATIS market. Despite repeated attempts by the scientific community to provide even the slightest amount of information or assistance, this position has been held firmly for nearly four hundred years. The absence of the ATIS from the galactic marketplace has caused less-comprehensive devices, such as the Izeran Neurocomputer, Verandi Concom, or Kongolese lenses, to flood the market instead. Commercial Availability As a result of the Technocrat Wars, all Norb frames designed to venture into the greater galaxy are outfitted with severely outdated technology. These ATIS units rely on technology only marginally more advanced than that which is utilized in the rest of the galaxy, preventing any other civilization from advancing their own research via reverse engineering. Popular Culture Merchants and scientists alike tend to make jokes and regarding the the Norb's immovable position on refusing to sell ATIS technology to other nations. One such meme is known as "They hate us because we have ATIS", which uses various image macros to augment the faces of out-of-touch politicians with overly-visible cybernetics. Category:Norb Network Category:Norb Technology Category:Technology